


I'll Be Your Hero

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds, Morcia - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Penelope, F/M, Flirting, Morcia - Freeform, POV Female Character, Protective Derek, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	I'll Be Your Hero

Derek never left her alone after she had been shot, he couldn't handle seeing her in the same situation again.   
Penelope laid in her bed trying to sleep.   
Her mind still going back to her shooter how he was still out there probably looking for her.   
Yes she knew there was a goons quad outside to watch for him in case he showed up but she was still scared.   
Derek wouldn't let anything happen to her she knew for sure.   
As she laid in bed her mind finally easing off the thought of her shooter she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
Loud shots woke her up, Derek calling her name making her realize this wasn't some sick dream.  
"What going on?" She asks fear covering her words.  
"Stay right there. Stay there."  
Derek takes a look out the window to see for the danger.  
He looks back to her concern in his eyes.  
"Come here, come here, come with me." He says in a rush.  
She walks to him, he grabs her arm trying to get her to move faster and detect her where he needed her to be.  
He sneaks a peak out the window again.  
"Get into the corner, get in the corner. Garcia you listen to me."  
He reaches down to the gun strapped to his ankle.   
He prepares the gun. Checking to see if there is a bullet in the chamber.   
"Take this gun."  
"I don't believe in guns." She declares.  
"Okay, well trust me they are very real. Take it." He hands her the gun. "Keep your finger off that trigger; if somebody walks threw that door you grab ahold of it and you squeeze, fire you hear me."  
He walks away leaving her in the corner.  
Penelope shakes in the corner while holding the one thing she doesn't believe in, thinking to herself how she got to be in this position.   
The sound of gunfire alerts her that he was close.   
Her tears falling down from her eyes warming up her cheeks for a second.   
She doesn't want anything to happen to Derek, she couldn't handle to see her best friend, the man she secretly loves to die.  
The silence fills the air.   
The only sound she hears is her own sobs and heavy breathing.  
She walks out of the corner to see if he was still in the stairwell.   
She walks closer to the open door but decides to hide somewhere else incase the shooter were to come inside her home.   
She leans onto her purple wall and takes a peak to the door. Not knowing if she should close the door and lock it or just keep it open.  
Her mind going to Derek, what if he was shot?   
What if he was in the stairwell dead?  
Her tears streaming down her cheeks just the thought scaring her.  
Her breath coming out in puffs.  
Where is Derek?  
She leans on the wall trying to be a quiet as she can, knowing that's what Derek would tell her to do.  
The sound of footsteps coming closer to her door and into her home.   
Panting as if she ran for miles, giving her less air in her lungs.  
She hears the sound of a gun coming out of its holder and keeps quiet, she controls her breathing.  
She knew she was going to have to do what Derek told her to do, she gets herself ready.   
She walks out from her hiding spot and points her gun.   
She screams.  
Not really expecting someone to be standing in front of her, when she sees someone the fear in her body taking over all of her senses.   
She gets her finger ready to squeeze.  
"Garcia, it's me. Don't shoot it's me."  
She sobs in fear.  
"It's Morgan baby."  
Her relief in seeing him and the fear of what had just happened brings her to tears.   
He walks up to her, takes the gun and wraps his arms around her.  
"Why is this happening to me?" She asks her face in his neck.  
"I don't know, I don't know." He says.  
Making sure she feels safe he kisses her on her forehead.  
She doesn't know how long they've been standing here, his arms still wrapped around her.  
She felt good in his arms, she felt safe.  
The sound of footsteps near her front door brought the both of them back to where they were.  
He gives her one last kiss on her forehead then lets her go.  
A knock at the door clears her mind.  
"This is Officer Brooks, I saw the door open and-"  
"Officer Brooks, I'm Agent Derek Morgan. I made the call for the officer down outside."  
"Can we speak outside sir?"  
"Of course." Derek answers.  
He turns to Penelope.  
"Baby when I get back inside, you better be asleep." He orders.  
She nods her head not wanting to disagree with someone else present.  
He walks out of her house closing the door behind himself.  
She heads to her bedroom to try and fall asleep until she hears a knock on her front door.  
She heads to the door, she knew she didn't have to worry about the shooter knowing there were cops outside her apartment complex.   
She opens the door to see JJ, Reid and Prentiss.  
"Thank God, more lovely faces." She says wrapping her arms around JJ.  
"We came as soon as we could, we heard about the call for dispatch."  
"Are you okay Garcia?" Reid asks moving to wrap his arms around her after JJ was finished with her hug.  
"I am now, that was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. Besides watching After Earth."  
Emily jokingly pushes Reid out of the way for her hug.  
They walk inside the house Penelope's hand on the door almost closing it when she feels pressure on the otherwise trying to open it.  
She looks to see Hotch, Rossi and Derek.   
She moves out of the way to let them in.  
She sits down on the couch holding onto her side as she bends over to sit.   
Other detectives come inside and have a word with Hotch.  
JJ holds her hand giving her comfort.  
The detectives leave but not without taking a look at her on their way out.  
"Tell us about the car." Reid says.  
She focuses on her friends once again.  
"Why?" She asks not understanding why she needed to talk about something she already did.  
"Just go with 'em." Derek says leaning towards her after taking a seat near her.  
"You said it was white, four door, American. What else?" Reid asks.  
"That's it, it was just a car."  
"No come on think, anything. Go back." Derek says.  
She tries to think about that night.   
She's in the car, he climbs out of the car she looks to the driver seat to see his seatbelt buckled behind him.  
"His seatbelt was buckled behind is back."  
She looks around to see everyone looking around to one another.  
Confusion setting in.  
"Why does that matter?" She asks  
"It wasn't a rental, it was for surveillance." Derek says.  
"Agents don't wear seat belts, they need to get out in a hurry." Prentiss answers.  
What in the world is going on? She thinks.  
"Okay, lets cut the crap. You need to be straight with us. Right now. Look at me not them." Rossi says sitting in front of her.   
His face inches away from hers.  
The smell of his cologne filling her nose.  
She didn't understand why he seemed so angry with her.  
"I'm not hiding anything." She says.  
"You got shot, most people get shot for a reason."  
She turns to look at Derek for help.  
"Eyes here!"  
"Hey, ease up Rossi!" Morgan raises his voice.  
"You got a room full of people here, willing to believe that an FBI Agent is trying to kill you, we need to know everything you do in company time that we don't know about."  
She looks into his eyes, fear returning.  
"What?" Rossi asks irritation and anger in his voice.  
"Come on man." Morgan says trying to help, his anger towards Rossi coming out.  
"It's nothing bad-" she doesn't finish.  
"Spit it out!" Rossi interrupts.  
"It's nothing bad, it's ju- I counsel victims families, and they know where I work so sometimes they ask me to look into cases for them."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It just means that the cases, the unsolved ones. I tag them so whoever's investigating them knows that the FBI considers them a priority." She answers knowing she could be in deep cow shit.  
"Your not authorized to do that." Hotch says.  
"I know, I was just trying to help."  
"But whoever's working those cases thinks your watching them." Prentiss says.  
"I just want to put the pressure on them so that they don't slide."  
"How many cases are we talking about?" Hotch asks.  
"I don't know. Seven, eight maybe. I need to get into my system."  
"You can't your suspended."  
"Wait a minute, Garcia. On your date you said that this guy was pressing you to find out if you were working murder cases." Derek says.  
"Mm hm." She agrees.  
"Hotch, we got to look at those files." Derek adds.  
Hotch looks to Derek then to Rossi.  
Rossi looks to Hotch irritation clear on his face. "I told you I'm sick of this jegoff being in front of us."  
"Dave's right, we'll go back to the BAU. Morgan, Reid, Prentiss you stay here and make sure no one forgets to log out of the system. Garcia should not have access." Hotch says walking towards the door to head out. JJ and Rossi follow.  
"Understood." Morgan answers. His eyes on her disappointment in his stare.  
They leave closing the door behind them.  
She felt like she was an inch tall, she was only trying to help but what she did was wrong she could even lose her job.  
She sat there looking at her coffee table her friends talking to each other about what could be going on.  
She felt like throwing up she knew she screwed up that bad.  
"Hey, you should go to bed." Reid says holding out his hands to her to help her up off the couch.  
She took his hands and stood up slowly, not wanting the pain to come back.  
He started to walk her to her bedroom but she stopped him, not wanting him to have to do the whole thing.  
"I got it from here pretty boy." She winks.  
He grins and walks to her super eight to check it out.  
She walks into her room and slowly sits on the bed.  
She scans her colorful room and sees the light on in her bathroom from under the door.  
She knew it was Derek, she knew he was upset with her.  
God knows how much she hates confrontation, so she decides to lay down and try to fall asleep.   
Once she got comfortable the sound of her bathroom door opened up.   
She lays there trying to be convincing enough to pass as asleep.  
"Garcia, it's time to change your wrap." He says with a whisper.  
How in the world did she forget about something as important as that?   
She opens her eyes slowly, her eyes looking to Morgan.  
"Right." She answers.  
She sits up, the pain causing her stomach to turn.   
She holds onto her wound to ease the pain, knowing it wouldn't help.  
"You good?" He asks. His eyebrows coming together in concern.  
"I hope so."  
She stands from her bed, walking into the bathroom.   
She tries to shut the door but instead of feeling the door her hand touch a solid chest.  
She turns to look.   
Her hand rests on Derek's chest, he looks down to her hand then back up to her.  
"What are you doing?" He asks.  
"What does it look like? I'm trying to explore the nine realms." She answers.  
"You trying to close the door?"  
"That too."  
"Not gonna happen, I'll be changing your wrap."  
"No, I can do it."  
"Tough, you wanted to leave the hospital so I'll be your doctor."  
"Oh God, I won't be able to get that thought out of my head for months."  
He takes the supplies out from a bag, he looks to her his irritation clear on his face.  
"It's your turn Penelope."  
He called her by her name, she never heard him say her name with so much irritation.   
She looked down to her side not wanting him to be anymore annoyed then he was.   
She decides to let him change it.  
She pulls up her shirt to uncover her wound.  
He turns her by her shoulders, he gets on his knees and starts to work.  
He slowly takes the wrap off, the tape leaving a sticky feel to her skin.  
He cleans the wound trying not to hurt her but she winces when he touches her stitches.  
"Sorry, I know it hurts."  
"Look at me; I'm fine. I'll take the pain." I deserve it.  
He stops working on her and looks up to her.   
She tries not to look at him but looks, their eye contact not wavering.  
"You don't deserve it." He says as if he read her mind.  
"Right."  
"You don't."  
"All of this, it's my fault. I should have thought, I should have just left all of it alone."  
"That's not you, that's not who you are."  
"Maybe it should be, look where being a good person has got me." She pulls her collar of her shirt open to show the other patch from the entry of the gunshot.  
"I was shot for being a good person, for trusting someone. This was bound to happen. What will my good nature get me to next? Will it lead me to my death?" Her anger in herself causing her to think bad, she knew she needed to stop herself before she says something she would regret but her anger was taking control.  
"Stop, I wouldn't let that happen."  
"Your only human, you can't always protect me."  
"I am, and I will. I'll do everything and anything in my power to keep something like this from happening again."  
"How?" Her voice shakes.  
"I'll keep my eyes on you."  
"What if it happens when your not around?" Her eyes fill with unshed tears.  
"Stop! This isn't going to happen again."  
"What if its me that pulls the-"  
"Stop! I don't know how you could say something as ugly as that, Pen. I'll be there for you, with you. Nobody will hurt you again. I won't let it happen."  
There was the words she wanted to prevent from coming.   
She said it and it felt wrong, she felt disgusted with herself.  
Her tears fall from her eyes leaving wet stains on her cheeks.  
"Baby girl, I'll be here. I'll keep every harm away from you, I'll save you. I'll be your hero when you need me. Don't think I won't be, cause I will be right here."  
He stands from kneeling, his hand touches her face gently. He wipes away the tears that fall.  
"I'm sorry." She whispers through her tears.  
He pulls her into his arms to comfort her.   
She doesn't hold back, she lets every tear fall, every whimper escape.   
She knew she could be herself with him. She knew he was right and truthful.   
He wouldn't leave her alone in time of need, he would always be there to protect her.   
She knew his words were gold.  
"Baby girl, I don't want to hear you say anything about you ending your own life again. I love you to much to just waste it on a ghost." He whispers in her ear while still holding her.  
"I won't, I promise."  
"Good." He leans back to look into her eyes. "Let me finish cleaning your stitches." He says kneeling again and continuing with his task.  
"I'll do this one." She says while pulling her collar back.  
"Don't touch it, I said I'll do it." He says smacking her hand away from grabbing a clean wrap.  
"Yes, nurse Morgan."  
"It's Dr. Morgan." He corrects with a smirk on his face.  
"Doesn't matter to me, if I get a chance to see you with a stethoscope around the back of your neck I'll be calling you whatever you want." She flirts.  
"You know your crazy, right?"  
"I do, and I know you love me the way I am."  
"It's true, I do."  
He places the new wrap on her and uses tape around it.  
She fixes her shirt, he pulls her shirt out if the way to start with the other wound.  
She never felt so close to him until this moment, yes they hug and he gives her a few kisses but he took the time out of his night to clean her wounds.   
She didn't ask for him to do it, he wanted to.   
This was a very personal action, him taking care of her brought their relationship to another level.  
"This one looks like it might leave a small scar." He says cleaning it.  
"Great, two ugly scars to cover me up. Check." She draws an invisible check mark in the air.  
"Don't be hard on yourself."  
"I'm sorry all I heard was hard on, can you repeat?"  
He playfully smacks her on her unwounded shoulder.  
"Behave woman."  
"I can't, I'm off my meds."  
He giggles.  
"You need to get back on them."  
"What fun would that be?" She jokes.  
"What am I going to do with you?" He asks finishing up rewrapping her wound.  
"Hmmm, you could spank me. "  
"Would this be for your pleasure or mine?"  
Her mouth drops open in shock, did he actually flirt back?  
"What's wrong baby, not expecting me to flirt back?"  
"Actually, no. It took me by surprise."  
He smiles and fixes her shirt to cover her wrap.   
He gives her a kiss on her cheek, then her hand.  
"Good, now get you cute ass in bed."  
She walks to her bed with a smile on her face she turns to look toward Derek.   
He points to her bed.  
"I know, I know." She says climbing into bed.  
He walks towards the other room, he turn before reaching the room.  
"Hey, I just want to tell you before you went to sleep was that I love you and I'm happy he didn't get near you."  
"It's because you were here."  
"Like I said earlier, goon squad or no goon squad. I'm gonna be right here. I'm not going anywhere until we get him behind bars."  
"You know you could always share my bed."  
"I'll keep that in mind. Now go to bed, I love you baby girl."  
"Goodnight, I love you too."  
He walks out of the room to sit with the others.   
She covers herself up with the blankets a smile on her face when she lays her head down.


End file.
